Pearly Clamclamp
The Pearly Clamclamp is an enemy in the Pikmin 1 game. This large bivalve has a pinkish shell and a small pearl surrounded by a clear blue membrane. When Pikmin are thrown on it, which is a grueling task, they will attack the membrane to reveal the pearl, but meanwhile the Clamclamp will stretch its mouth wide open, creaking like a poorly-oiled hinge, and chomp. When it does this, you need to have excellent timing and call the Pikmin so they won't be eaten. This is obviously a very simple predatory tactic for the creature. You will have to sum up the remaining skill in you to destroy the membrane and get the 50 Pikmin prize without losing any Pikmin. If the Clamclamp is on land, two bomb rocks can also be used for a quick and easy kill. This creature is one of the two second leading creatures in Pikmin production, succeeded by the Smoky Progg (100 Pikmin) and tied with the Armored Cannon Beetle. Oddly, the Clamclamp has been known to take slight damage for a short time after the Pikmin have been called back, meaning that if the creature is already near death, the player can simply withdraw his or her Pikmin and the Clamclamp will die on its own. Ship Log "One would expect this creature to be a mollusk of the sea, but the fact that it is also found in the forest is typical of this planet's oddities. The pearl that rests inside appears to be one of great value, but it is actually a trap." Locations thumb|right|200px|The enemy as seen at The Impact Site. Main Game They only appear in The Impact Site. There are three and one is submerged in water and another has the Positron Generator. Challenge Mode These are the locations of the Pearly Clamclamp in Challenge Mode. This places are in specific hard to reach places and surrounded by enemies. *The Forest of Hope: one where the Radiation Canopy is in the main game, and another where the Burrowing Snagrets are in the main game. *The Forest Navel: where the Libra is found. *The Distant Spring: where the Massage Machine is, where the Gluon Drive is, and where the Chronos Reactor is. Killing Strategy Pikmin There are three ways to kill the Pearly Clamclamp: *The first and most dangerous way to defeat this enemy is to gather about 20 to 30 Pikmin and throw them into the mouth of the Pearly Clamclamp, then when the Pearly Clamclamp starts to open its mouth wider call them back. *The second and easiest way is to gather up 2 Yellow Pikmin, get them bomb-rocks, and the throw them at the Pearly Clamclamp at a reasonable distance and once they've thrown their bomb-rocks, repeat the process. *The third way is probably the most time consuming, but is the best for zero-death challenges. Bring about 5 Pikmin (any color for pearly clamclamps on land), then throw 3 to 3 in the mouth. When the creaking sound of the Clamclamp stops, call the Pikmin back. Repeat until the membrane covering the treasure (seed, machine part, etc.) is defeated. Note that it can still attack after its pearl has been taken out. Captains There is only one way to kill a Pearly Clamclamp and 'only one location in the whole game. '''Go to the Distant Spring in Challenge Mode. Then, go to the area where Submerged Castle is in Pikmin 2. There is a Yellow Wollywog nearby. Lure it right next to the Clamclamp, and lay down right next to it. After a few attempts, you'll be in the Clamclamp! It will try to shut on you, like how a Pikmin would be on the Clamclamp. Attack the pearl with your captain's punch then lay down if the Clamclamp and/or the Yellow Wollywog trys to attack. If you sucessfully do all these tactics, you will have defeated the membrane surrounding the pearl. Then get out of it, as the enemies will still try to attack. Trivia *In ''New Play Control Pikmin's Enemy Reel and in the Olimar's Voyage Log, The Pearly Clamclamp is named Clampshell. It is unknown whether this is an inaccuracy or an intended change. Category:Pikmin 1 enemies